


Mausoleum

by Flyingintospace



Series: October Horror & Fluff Fics [44]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Toronto Maple Leafs, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: “This is a mausoleum...”





	Mausoleum

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bloodlust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345315) by [Flyingintospace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace). 



“This is a mausoleum...” Mitch said.

“Yep,” Auston chirped, unusually cheerfully seeing as where they were.

“Isn’t this a date?” Mitch asked.

“Yeah...”Auston replied, the cheerfulness dropping slightly.

“Come on Auston, you don’t bring dates to a cemetery. Let alone a mausoleum. Unless you’re a serial killer I suppose.”

“But...” Auston’s attitude had shifted completely.

“What?” Mitch looked at him.

“This is my family’s mausoleum. And I just...I wanted... I wanted you too meet them.”

“Oh...” Mitch froze. He had forgotten what Auston was. Of course exactly what Auston had intended here finally hit him. “Oh. Or you bring a date to a mausoleum if you’re a vampire. Did you really want me to meet your family?”

Auston was looking far too uncomfortable. “This was a bad plan. We should go get pizza or something.” He began to turn away but Mitch grabbed his wrist.

“No, I want to meet them.”

“You do,” Auston said.

“Yes, come on,” Mitch said pulling Auston towards the door. Auston allowed himself to be pulled along. “Hey, they’re not gonna want to like eat me are they?” Mitch asked looking back at Auston.

“Don’t worry I would never let that happen.” Auston replied, though he took a deep swallow as they stepped into the darkness.


End file.
